


Warm Embrace

by fxntasia



Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [11]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fate, Fire Powers, Huddling For Warmth, Ice Powers, M/M, Marks, Opposites Attract, Past Lives, Protectiveness, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Yearning, survive, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785202
Kudos: 7





	Warm Embrace

Winter came again as it always did during this time of the year. The freezing winds simply waltzed with the trees, running past the humans who were outside. It glided against the frozen stream, caressing it mindlessly - halting at the presence of a human who stood near the leafless trees. 

Youngkyun was alone by the creek, squatted down as he watched the tadpoles swim in circles in a pool of unfrozen water, moving forward and back nonstop. He had nothing better to do, so he’d just rather watch the tadpoles. But perhaps he had too much fun, for he soon heard the crunch of snow and crusted leaves in the distance. The boy twisted his body slightly to the left, glancing back, spotting his mother.

“Youngkyun,” She sighed sharply, her arms going behind her. Her eyes were narrowed, her eyebrows knit together tightly as a sigh escaped her. “How many times have I told you not to wander off?” 

Youngkyun simply stared. His mouth remained shut. 

“Youngkyun,” Her tone stiffened. 

“I was bored,” said the boy promptly, and he huffed, standing back up steadily, shuffling the soles of his shoes on the cold ground. He stared firmly towards his mother, his hands buried deep within his pockets. “It’s not like there’s anything interesting here anyway.” Youngkyun said. 

His mother sighed once more. “It’s not that there’s anything interesting, Youngkyun.” She massaged her temple. “It is the fact that you are a child, unsupervised, and could get in danger if you’re not watched!” 

“But I’m fast! No one can catch me!” Youngkyun puffed out his chest, his hands at his hips.

A soft, warm laugh escaped his mother’s lips, and she made her way to his son, grabbing his hand. “Come now, Youngkyun. Night is coming.” She began to walk, having her son hold her hand securely as they walked back to the village. 

“Why can’t we watch the stars at night, Mom?” Youngkyun asked quietly. 

“It’s dangerous at night.” His mother retorted. 

“But it’s only the howls of wolves-.”

“Exactly.” 

Before he could even fire back, they were already inside the village. It was too late to go out now, for the gates had dropped. They were inside now; if anyone were to go out, they were to wait until dawn. 

+++ 

It was always this way. Even after coming of age, his mother wanted him back home at dusk, right when curfew began. He was an adult, but he had to obey. That is just how it was. They had to remain together, concealed away in these woods - all following a set of norms in order to stay safe. 

He simply, to this day, couldn’t bring himself to understand why they couldn’t go out during the night, why they couldn’t be outside the village walls during the dark. Because it was ‘dangerous,’ he wasn’t really allowed to go anywhere—which was bothersome in Youngkyun’s opinion, for he was an adult. But what could he do anyway? His father was the chief of their tribe; he put the rules for the better of their sake. 

His sake-

Fire jumped up against the wooden roof, soon crawling down and spreading to the nearby surroundings, causing Youngkyun to flinch as he was headed back home. He was inside the walls of course, but he had been helping the tailor and the blacksmith. It had been a quiet night, like any other night, but this time there was fire. 

This time, there were screams, cries, panic... 

It wasn’t so quiet as it had always been. 

Youngkyun’s feet were frozen to the ground, his lips merely parted as he watched it all happen. He couldn't hear the chaos around him; his ears only managed to catch onto the faint yet piercing sound of his mother’s cry, making him bolt in the direction of his mom. His heart was palpitating furiously, his adrenaline rushing through his veins, eyes wide and dry as he dodged every attack that kept coming. 

The doors were open; the roof was burning. The windows were shattered. He swallowed down his irking fear as he slowly came to bite his bottom lip. The more he ventured forward he grew uneasy, soon halting. Youngkyun’s fingers twitched, slowly trembling, “M-M-Mom?” 

His mother turned her head slowly, her eyes bloodshot, “K-K-Kyun.” She wheezed shakily, and she stretched her arm out weakly, “P-Please.” Her lip stammered. 

“P-Please what??” Youngkyun took a step forward, but he was earned by a loud groan from his mother, conflicting him. 

“S-Stay away.” She said.

“What???” He knit his eyebrows together in confusion, having raised one of them. He slowly narrowed his eyes, rolling his shoulders back, seeing something slide past behind his mother, noticing her nervous finger antics as she held onto-

Wait. 

Youngkyun took a step back, a shaky gasp escaping his lips as he noticed his mother was holding his father…, his breathless father who had been pierced with an arrow. 

He began to twist his body, hearing his mother’s frantic screams from the way her eyes popped out, and he bolted out of there. _No._ His throat began to close up, panic clouding his common sense. The pulsating haze in his mind applied pressure to the sides of his head as he felt overwhelmed by everything. 

The people he had known as a child were attempting to fight back, using their ice powers, but they couldn't. The intruders were much stronger, much more fearless, for they were in the possession of fire right from their palms. 

It caused an uproar of fear among the people who wielded ice powers. Some were not blessed from the ice moon, but they were still kept as fighters - Youngkyun was considered one, solely because he refused to go to the ice orientation. [clarify a bit]

He knew if he left this instant he would be considered a traitor, for showing cowardice, but he couldn’t face the backlash—especially after being told by his mother to flee. His father was dead, meaning he would become in charge. If he ran, then no one would have to worry since he’s powerless, right-?

His feet carried him all the way out from the gates, running forward into the thick-branched forest; his panting caught up to him as the air began to become colder to inhale, his lungs aching in protest.

Youngkyun stumbled back, choking on an inhale as a lump formed in his throat. The tip of an arrow pierced excruciatingly through his shoulder, and pain was multiplying as it ventured within him. His pupils dilated, gasping sharply as he brought up his left hand to pull it out, his feet shuffling backwards to hide against a tree since he caught the inaudible sound of snow crunches. 

The boy bit down harshly on his bottom lip, letting the arrow fall below him. He tried his best to contain his sobs, hot tears burning his skin as they writhed down his cheeks. He could feel the pulsations of his heart at the tip of his burning ears. Youngkyun tensed. 

“Where are you?” A rough voice came from behind the tree he hid behind from, and he held in his breath. 

“He’s not here. He must be inside the village still.” Another voice said. 

“I guess.” The first one responded. The footsteps were soon out of distance. 

Youngkyun exhaled deeply as he looked up, eyes widening as he was faced with an arrowhead to his forehead. He smiles awkwardly, “I-I don’t have anything! I-I’m just a disappointment, o-okay? I don’t have powers!” He cried out, raising his hands up out of panic. Yet despite the flails he threw, his palms did not coincide with the words he tossed out to be spared. Because in that moment his heart was coated with fear and woe, a ball of ice formed within his palm and shot at the unknown man’s face, giving Youngkyun the opportunity to flee. 

“Don’t have powers, huh?” The man shoved down the ice, and he huffed, his hooded eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Likely story.” He set off to find Youngkyun, disobeying what he was ordered to do. 

+++

Youngkyun wheezed, feeling like his chest was shrinking every breath he took. He shuddered, curling his fingers to rest them against his palm. All he could feel was nothing—numbness. The snow was relentless, and the air was more… frigid, the wind was rougher as it carried the snow. Had he ventured up the mountains? Youngkyun didn't know; he was too busy running away.

He curled up under a tree, his breath trembling as he inhaled and exhaled. Small ice patterns formed at his skin, the faint ball of ice forming at his palm. It was a peculiar thought. To think that his fear ignited his powers… Why now? 

“Hey,” 

Youngkyun glanced up. It was the man again. Dark hair, dark eyes - dark red outfit that was distinguishable amongst the white snow. A fire wielder, of course. 

“What d-do y-you w-wa-want?” Youngkyun’s teeth chattered, swallowing down his saliva roughly. His throat was too dry, and the action immediately made him stifle a whimper.

“Well,” The man made himself comfortable, sitting right beside Youngkyun as he formed a flame ball in his palm to keep them warm, “I want to know why you lied so horribly back then.”

“Why should I tell y-you?” The younger piped quietly. He glanced warily at the fire wielder, cautious, but the flame ball's warmth just seemed too tempting.

“Because, if it wasn’t me, the others would’ve immediately slaughtered you.” The dark-haired laughed. 

Youngkyun shifted away slightly, his bottom lip wavered. “A-And you’re not slaughtering me, w-why?” He asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

“Because,” The other leaned closer, “something about you just… I dunno how to describe it.” He sighed, leaning back against the tree, his eyes still lingering upon Youngkyun. “I’m Jaeyoon.” 

“Y-Youngkyun.” The light-brown haired man spoke. 

“What’s that?” Jaeyoon pointed at something that was on Youngkyun’s collarbone, amused at the sudden mark. He hadn’t seen something like it before.

“A-Ah!” The color on Youngkyun’s face rose, and he quickly covered it up with his palm. “It’s nothing!” He squeaked. 

“Oh~.” Jaeyoon teased. “Let me seeeeeee, pleaseeeeee.” He leaned even closer, smirking mischievously as he spotted the color of Youngkyun’s face increase more and more. 

“W-Why?” 

Jaeyoon pushed the cloth of his shirt aside, exposing his bare skin to show a mark that extended below, but it began at his collarbone, just like Youngkyun’s mark. He noticed the younger blink in comprehension, and he hummed, beginning to strip off his shirt, snickering at Youngkyun’s reaction. 

A beautiful black mark began at his collarbone and stretched down the side of his body, making patterns that almost simulated flowers embroidered in fire. The patterns themselves mimicked the way ice freezes over water, which was something impeccable to see since it was a big mark. 

“H-H-How?” Youngkyun said softly, his eyes wide. 

Jaeyoon hummed, fixing up his shirt, “Show me yours.” 

“I-I can’t.” Youngkyun protested. 

“Why not?” Jaeyoon tilted his head, a small pout lingering on his lips. 

Youngkyun pressed his lips into a thin line, his cheeks flushing darkly in embarrassment, “It’s cold.” He said.

Jaeyoon sighed, the back of his head pressing firmly against the tree, and he breaks off a branch, placing it down in front of them. He gently places the ball of fire, using his fingers to expand it into a fireplace, “Warm up.” He said, patting the spot beside him.

Youngkyun hesitated, but he scooted closer, a relieved sigh rolling off his tongue. “Warm…” 

Bashfully smiling, Jaeyoon swatted some snow off Youngkyun’s hair, and he hummed. “So…, why did you say you didn’t have said powers?” 

“Because… I never really… managed to use them growing up? I’m not sure…,” Youngkyun sighed. “I have never been able to make an ice ball form from my palm, nothing would appear, until tonight when I was scared for my life!” He exclaimed, glaring at Jaeyoon.

Jaeyoon snickered nervously, his right hand scratching at the back of his head, “Whoops.” 

Youngkyun rolled his eyes, suddenly becoming drowsy with the warmth that rested upon them. 

“Sleep, Kyun,” Jaeyoon’s voice whispered into his ear, and he fell asleep.

The older smiled softly, and he closed his eyes. 

_I found you… again._

+++

_“Youngkyun!!!” Jaeyoon screamed, shielding himself from the overwhelming shots the opposing wielders were throwing. His cheeks were tear-stained, his eyes bloodshot from sobbing from the insufferable agony that had taken a poll upon him. What had gone wrong?_

_Meekly, he attempted to shoot out a ray of powdered ice onto Youngkyun’s feet to freeze him, but he was too weak. It instantly broke at the simplest movement the younger did._

_Youngkyun grabbed him by the collar, tossing him right up against the trunk of the nearest tree. His eyes were dark, having lost that beautiful spark that had once enchanted the older one. A flame formed at Youngkyun’s palm, the fire floating above his skin revealing a dark hint to it, uncommon to the basic fire everyone knows of._

_“K-K-Kyun-.” Jaeyoon gasped painfully as the younger squeezed his throat._

_“That’s Youngkyun to you,” Youngkyun spat, sneering at the older._

_Youngkyun’s father came from behind, grinning at Jaeyoon, “I told you that it is wrong to be together.” He clicked his tongue, placing his hand at Youngkyun’s shoulder. “Kill him.”_

_Jaeyoon’s eyes widened, looking at Youngkyun with merciful eyes, “K-Kyun, p-please-!” He cries out-_

Jaeyoon opens his eyes, a tear trickling down his eyes. “It won’t… happen this time.” His lips were dry; all he could taste on his tongue was worry, which ran all the way down his throat. He shrugged it off, taking a deep breath. 

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the mark upon Youngkyun’s right side, which matched perfectly with his own - which was located on his left. His eyes glistened, but he blinked them away, tasting that familiar flavor of fear and cowardice crawl up his throat. 

He moved some of Youngkyun’s hair away from his eyes and gulped. He desired to hold the younger’s hand, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to lose him again, nor did he want for the cycle to repeat. It was too painful every time it happened because he was the only one… who remembered their past life together.

As far as he knew, from the blind, isolated maiden of his village, they were soulmates in a sense—each a half of a soul, which fit perfectly within one another. Opposites, though. Perfect but opposites, only causing disdain and agony to each other and their surroundings. 

But, that didn’t stop Jaeyoon from pursuing Youngkyun yet again in this life… 

He’d do anything to see him again, and again. 

He stiffened as Youngkyun clung onto him, feeling the younger bury his head within his chest; Jaeyoon felt giddy, his heart fluttering yet tight as he bit back a sob. He was so endeared at the younger’s touch even though it was nothing major. 

He missed the warmth. 

He missed those eyes that captured his heart… 

Overall, he missed Youngkyun. 

Jaeyoon forgot to breathe in the process of containing back his sobs; he’s waited so long for this moment. 

There were times Youngkyun wouldn’t be reborn at all, some other times where Youngkyun had someone else as their fate, but this time—this moment—had finally arrived. He finally had the Youngkyun he knew and loved… the Youngkyun he swore to value so close to his heart and soul since he was his other half. 

Silent tears trickled down Jaeyoon’s cheeks as he grit his teeth tightly, harsh hiccups punching at his throat as he held in his sobs. He couldn’t cry. His hands began to shake, but that alone tainted with the fire he made to keep them warm, so he forced himself to stop, calming the orange-yellow flames. He took a deep breath. 

He licked his lips, exhaling slowly, and he composed himself, blinking away tears that danced at the corner of his eyes to escape. 

The older glanced back once more, and Youngkyun was there. 

They were together. 

Again. 

For who knows how long, Jaeyoon was not certain. 

He could only hope he can protect Youngkyun because surely his fellow fire wielders will be after him, and he’ll do everything he can… to protect the younger this time. 

“Jae…?” 

Jaeyoon flinched, startled at the sudden sound of the younger one’s voice. His eyes were beginning to droop, but he was awakened suddenly. “Youngkyun?” He looked at him in the eyes. 

Youngkyun’s cheeks were pink, full of warmth, which melted Jaeyoon, causing his heart to burst out of adoration. The younger gripped the top of Jaeyoon’s shirt, making the older begin to panic as he remembered that night, but he soon eased down as Youngkyun pulled himself onto the older’s lap.

Jaeyoon coughed, blinking rapidly as he processed what had occured, and he blushed, “U-Um?” 

“You’re hot…,” Youngkyun slurred tiredly, cozying up to the older’s frame, and he soon fell asleep.

Jaeyoon choked on his own saliva, his ears burning in shame, “H-Hot?” Despite being flustered, he couldn’t help but smile like an idiot, and he wrapped his arms around the younger, knowing he was cold. “I’ll warm you up,” He whispered into Youngkyun’s ear. “I’ll make sure you’re not cold again.” 

  
  



End file.
